


Mental Fog

by cozycatwriter



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Brain Fog, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, idk man im going through it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozycatwriter/pseuds/cozycatwriter
Summary: Leon is having an off day and Chris is a nice boyfriend about it that's it
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Mental Fog

**Author's Note:**

> hi this sucks bc im writing this in like the same brain fog Leon is going thru-it's basically a comfort fic LOL but i don't have an S.O. to comfort me so-anyway as i said this sucks bc I can't think properly but I wanted to write something so bleh

Leon can feel his eyes glazing over as he watches the TV mounted on the wall in front of him.

He’s so tired. Tired as in he could fall asleep right then and there, but also mentally tired. He had gotten home a couple hours ago, and had been awake for way longer, but his brain had started to feel foggy near the end of his day.

Long work day? Stress? Not enough sleep? Combination of all three? He wasn’t exactly sure.

Even Hunnigan had mentioned something to him. He didn’t have the energy to give her a full conversation about it. Just waved her off and said,

“Need more sleep. That’s all.”

She had given him a stern raised eyebrow in response, but he just shrugged before telling her that he would see her tomorrow and leaving for the apartment.

...he could probably fall asleep on this couch if he wasn’t careful.

The couch he’s lounging on feels surprisingly comfortable. It’s soft, but he doesn’t feel like he’s going to sink into the cushions and disappear.

Guess Chris has good taste in furniture. He’d have to ask Chris where he got it. It might be nice for his apartment. Granted, he’s not there very often, usually on missions or sometimes crashing at Chris’s place-but a comfortable couch would still be nice to have especially when he’s coming back from a mission.

He still really isn’t at his apartment a lot. Hell, he’s even gotten some stuff stored here at Chris’s place.

It has crossed his mind to just move in with Chris, since his place is big enough to accommodate the two. Plus it’s actually nice to stay with someone, to have someone around. Especially someone like Chris who understands the zombie-infested world they both work in and the crazy schedules each has.

Speaking of schedules, Leon’s head shifts towards the front door as a noise pulls him out of his thoughts.

Chris is entering the apartment, still dressed in his green camo gear, though free of the vest and weapons, just wearing his shirt and pants with a thick gym bag thrown over a shoulder.

Chris leans into his other shoulder as bends down to kiss Leon on his temple stopping for a second saying,

“Hey you.” before making his way to the kitchen.

There’s a pause.

_Shit! Say something!_

“Hey.”

Through his brain fog he can tell Chris has stopped in the kitchen.

A head pokes out from the kitchen entrance.

“You alright?” Downturned eyebrows are set upon concerned eyes that glance over Leon as if checking his physical state.

It’s his mental state that’s bugged right now.

“Yeah, yeah,” Leon waves him off, “just tired.”

As soon as he says that he internally winces. _Chris_ was the one who just got home and was probably working longer than Leon was.

_Um, shit, how can I fix this-_

“How was your day?”

Chris blinks, the sudden change of topic seemingly throwing him for a loop.

“Uh,” he raises a hand to scratch at the back of his neck, “not bad actually.”

Then he gives a small laugh, “Actually, there was this thing Piers said-that man can say the weirdest shit sometimes, like I don’t even understand how it pops into his head...”

Chris is now leaning on the kitchen entrance as he talks about his day.

Leon is watching him as he speaks, noticing the small different movements that Chris makes when he speaks. Like moving his hands around, or he’ll squint and cock his head with a slight smile if he’s trying to remember something that stuck out to him about the day.

Leon really doesn’t understand where Chris gets the energy. It’s not like he’s bouncing off the walls or anything, but he’s always on the go and with quips and comments up his sleeve. Or even just a smile.

During the report of the day, Chris had moved to sit next to Leon on the couch, the two facing each other as Chris sat semi crossed legged with a hand on Leon’s leg as he talked.

“-I mean, I was surprised she even suggested that. I love Jill, I do, but she’s not always the most methodical. Then again, I’m probably worse then her.”

“Mm.”

Chris pauses, in thought, “Am I? Worse than her I mean.”

“Uh..mm..sometimes.”

Chris laughs, “Had to think about that one huh?”

“Huh? No, no. Just...tired?” The longer reply would be that his brain is too muddled to come up with long and thought-out answers.

“You said that already.”

“Mm hm.”

“Hm. Very responsive I see.”

“I-fuck. Listen, I-I’m listening. I’m paying attention to what you’re saying and-and I want to hear about your day. I want you to stay with me. I just don’t have enough energy to have a full conversation.”

Leon sighs, “I don’t know why, but my mind feels super foggy today. It’s like I’m mentally exhausted. I’m, I’m too tired to have a conversation? Or to focus really. I don’t even know how much I actually got done at work today.”

Chris was staring at Leon as he rambled, giving him his full attention. It always threw Leon for a loop when he did that, being unused to people actually listening so intently to him.

Leon swears his heart stuttered when Chris goes to move off the couch. He jerks forward, latching a hand on to Chris’s arm trying to stop him from leaving.

What did he say wrong?

Probably everything. He barely has enough focus to actually pick through what he’s saying.

“Hey, I’m just going to get something to eat. And maybe get changed. I can get you something from the kitchen too?”

Chris’s voice sounds so soft, so nice and warm.

Fuck, Leon didn’t realize he had distracted Chris from getting un-ready from work.

“Uh. I’d say coffee but uh...”

“How about a tea?”

“That works.”

Pause.

“Leon. I’m not mad at you or anything. I get it, some days just aren’t good mentally. That’s okay, and I’m not going to berate or nag you about it. Just let me get changed and get food and then we can just relax for the rest of the night?”

Leon gulps hard and blinks, trying to get rid of the tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. If he’s going to be so out of it, at the very least he could not be crying like a child.

“That, that sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi this sucks bc im writing this in like the same brain fog Leon is going thru-it's basically a comfort fic LOL but i don't have an S.O. to comfort me so-anyway as i said this sucks bc I can't think properly but I wanted to write something so bleh


End file.
